The Alternative
by ArtisticWord
Summary: Suppose Anna had a different plan to convince Elsa to come down? (Includes detailed song prologue) (One Shot)


Elsa grinned back at the stairs she'd created flawlessly and slowly pulled her arms in the air. Gigantic Ice pillars gradually pushed the floor up beneath them and rose high in the air. Several other pillars grew on the snowflake destined -floor and widened to become mammoth sized walls, while other gargantuan pillars stood in front of the walls to hold up the roof as Elsa spun in a sort of a brief dance, making the floor glow a bit purple from her swelling emotions.

" _My power flurries through the aaair into the grooooooooound!"_ The young woman thrust her arms up once more into the air before her, hurtling intricate and snowflake inspired designs up the walls and inner pillars of the fast growing ice palace. " _My soul is Spiralling in Frozen Fractals all arooooooound!"_

The designs finally met in the middle of the vast roof, before mashing downwards against each other swiftly. This caused a very large chandelier to form from the rushing ice, bearing Sharp but delicately made parts and pieces that hung from a strong support attached to the cieling. " _My one thought crystalizes like an icy blaaaaaaaaast!"_

 _"I'm never going back..."_ Elsa took off her expensive crown abruptly, gazing at it while memories of loving family came to her. Elsa blinked away the saddening thoughts and hurled the crown away a few seconds past _in the PAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!_! _!"_

Somehow, the queen pulled very hard on the hair she kept in that tight silvery bun. It unfurled like a rolled up cape and she rubbed her head slightly, making her hair slightly wild looking. " _LET IT GOOO!_! _Let it goo-oo!_!" Elsa' s hair was now a huge and very long side braid woven like a thick blanket, and sprinkled with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head Also including few split curls above her forehead.

" _And I'll rise like the break of daaa-aawn!"_ Once again, Elsa's hands rose slowly halfway into the air. Her dress was enveloped from the end of her skirt to the bottom of her neck with a blue glow. When the glow dissipated, She wore a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress, while At the back of her bodice was a long, transparent cape of sheer material draped down from her sleeves and decorated with big snowflakes. Elsa started to refix her sleeves, now a powder blue color and refused her shoes into ice slippers. " _Let it gooo! Let it GOO-OOO!_! _That perfect giiirl is gooo-oone!_! _!"_

Elsa strutted regally with a swing of her hips towards the open balcony. Finally, as the rays of the dawning Sun beamed on the balcony, The Snow Queen raised her arms high in the air as if presenting herself to the world and everyone in it..

"... _HERE I STAAAAAAAAAND!"_ Her arms gradually came to her side's as the music around her bellowed in time with her well sung declaration. " _IN THE LIII~IIGHT OF DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_! _!_!"

Elsa took one final step, feeling as proud, confident and more free than ever before.

" _Let the storm RAGE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~OOOOOOOOOOOOOON_! _!_! _!_!"

Ending the song, the Queen smugly smirked at the horizon." _The cold never bothered me anyway._ "

Snow Queen Elsa turned sharply on her heels, slamming the balcony doors behind her.

* * *

Despite her thinking that she would be far from her sister, Elsa was soon to see how wrong she was. Anna had marched all the way up there to get her and try to get her to come back. Elsa, of course, was still reluctant to come back down with her young sister thanks to her fears. "I can't, Anna..."

"WHY NOT?!"

"Anna..." The snow Queen wished her sister could understand. "This is the only place where I can be free and...not hurt anybody in the process. Especially you."

What are you ranting about, Elsa?" Anna asked shortly after Elsa's statement.

"I've hurt you before, Okay?!" The Snow Queen answered. "I have no intention doing so again."

Anna stared incredulously at Elsa, but suddenly took on a calm expression. "Oh...I get it."

"Yes now...wait." Elsa's jaw dropped. "You do?"

"Oh, I do understand!" Anna continued, and turned around as if she were going to leave Elsa there. "I really do. I'll leave you alone."

Elsa sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness...uh, bye Anna!

"Bye Elsa! I'm just sooo glad you're not using the freak blizzard over all of the kingdom as an excuse."

"...eh?" Elsa's eyes widened. "What Blizz...you mean I caused a blizzard to cover the kingdom in snow?!"

"Obviously! Can't you tell from your window? Anyways, thanks for that." Anna crossed her arms. "A lot of the townsfolk have actually remarked about how they wouldnt have to worry about the scorching heat for a while."

"...they have?" Elsa frowned. "But...what about the crops? The food!"

"We've got so much food that we don't know what to dowith it. Remember?"

"What about the Duke of Weasel...I mean Weselton?"

"Of course he hates it. But its not like he lives here and has a say in anything."

"...Okay then. They're happy, and I keep them even safer now that I'm up here."

"And its a good thing you're not starving to death up here."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I probably should have elaborated." Anna turned back around and spoke again. "You're up here in a huge castle, and at first I thought you didn't have food. But only an IDIOT would think they could survive up here for long without food."

Elsa was beginning to see that Anna was being sarcastic, and slightly glared at her. "...so I made a small mistake in not bringing food up here! I'll just...eat snow! The cold wouldnt bother my stomach."

"Pfffft." Anna waved a hand in sarcasm. "Right. Cuz you're gonna enjoy eating ice for the rest of your life. And being bored. Sure, you made a castle and Olaf and all that...but you're going to get really bored eventually. Maybe even start talking yourself or going crazy cuz of no interaction."

"..." Elsa's hand rubbed her chin as she worriedly considered that. "Uh...that is...sorta true, but...I'd still hurt you."

"Beats the alternative."

"Alternative?" She asked. "What Alternative?"

"Well," Anna began solemnly. "If you don't come down, chances are you'll force me out in some way. Thing is, you can't keep me away. I'll just keep hiking back up a WOLF INFESTED, CANYON RIDDEN, AVALANCHE PRONE mountain just to get you. And chances are eventually my endless quest to get you to come back is going to kill me. You'll blame yourself FOREVER."

Elsa paled even more than her skin usually was, but Anna continued.

"Then, if I die because of that, all of arendelle would probably do the one thing you don't want happening...coming up into this castle. And even if they DON'T, my ghost will probably haunt and torture you. Again, FOREVER."

Anna began walking off towards the exit, angrily. "But hey, don't lift a finger! If you think me killing myself is better than me catching a cold or getting cut by an icicle, than stay right there. And expect me to hike up this mountain EVERY DAY FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!...buh bye!"

When Anna slammed the door behind her, Elsa whimpered.

* * *

"I dunno fiesty pants." Kristoff frowned as he, Anna,Olaf and Sven made their way down the stairs and soon after away from the castle. "That plan was very harsh towards her..."

"Well,she was harsh towards me. Sometimes you must fight fire with fire."

"Doesn't that make more fire?" Olaf wondered aloud.

"...Sometimes you must fight bears with cougars!"

"Even so," The ice harvester continued. "Its...very unlikely to work."

"ANNAAAA! WAAAAAIT!" The group of four turned around to see Elsa jogging towards them through the snowy ground, almost on the verge of tears. "I CHANGED MY MIND! I CHANGED MY MIIIIND!"

Anna's jaw dropped in the process of stopping to let Elsa catch up with them. "That actually worked..."

After panting for breathing, Elsa finally spoke. "I'm sorry I left you! I'm coming back down with you! Please DON'T KILL YOURSELF!"

"Okay, okay." Anna hugged Elsa tightly. "I promise."

Elsa stiffened at the hug, but suddenly realized that this contact was not painful to Anna. She was just fine, and very happy at that. Perhaps the Queen wouldnt have to live in fear after all. Perhaps she and sister could live together and love each other forever...although, even if this issue was resolved, there was still another question.

"Anna?"

"Yes, Elsa?"

"...Why is there a man and a reindeer standing over there?"


End file.
